Seashells
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: An assortment of drabbles for different challenges. WARNING: M-RATED CONTENT. Brackets reflect latest pairing.
1. Baby Steps (NewtTina)

**Name of drabble: Baby Steps**

 **Pairing: Newt/Tina**

 **Prompt: Babysitting**

 **Prompter: Lamia of the Dark**

* * *

"You want me to do _what_ now?"

Tina stared incredulously at the child in her sister's arms.

"Babysit Ruthie." Queenie smiled down at her baby. The child giggled and waved her chubby fists in the air innocuously.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to babysit Ruthie. Your _child_."

Queenie lovingly smoothed back Ruthie's brown hair. "Of course I do. Jacob has a business conference in Philadelphia, and I have to go with him. And frankly, I'd rather you babysit Ruthie. It's practice for when, you know..."

Tina bit her lip. Lately, she and Newt had been toying around with the idea of having a baby, since her sister had one. To be honest, she'd been contemplating about it ever since Queenie had announced her pregnancy.

Now, Tina watched as Queenie affectionately tickled the baby, resulting in the baby's cheerful laugh ringing merrily through the air. Queenie's baby was quite beautiful, with a cherubic face, big blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and a tinkling laugh.

"Okay," Tina relented, reaching out and brushing Ruthie's hair lightly with her fingers, "I'll watch her."

Queenie beamed with delight. "Thank you, Teen! You have no idea how much this means to me."

Tina gently took the baby from her sister's arms. The baby squealed as she was transferred from one pair of arms to another.

"When are you leaving?" Tina asked, bouncing Ruthie softly.

"Thursday," Queenie answered indifferently, her intelligent eyes following the baby's movements.

"She's hungry," Queenie said suddenly.

Ruthie did indeed look hungry, her face pouting and her wide eyes staring imploringly at her mother.

"If you'll excuse me." Queenie daintily exited the room, her heels clicking softly on the marble floor.

Tina sighed. Now to tell Newt.

Newt took the information in stride. Caring for children was practically his second nature. With his numerous beasts, he was natural-born mother.

Tina was more anxious, however, as she'd never taken care of her children. It wasn't as if she had a role-model to follow in the footsteps of. Tina and Queenie had basically raised themselves, with little help.

Queenie dropped Ruthie off at their place at promptly eight in the morning. Newt was occupied with feeding his creatures, so Tina was alone with Ruthie.

The girl looked expectantly up at Tina, an inquisitive look in her large eyes. "Wan' Mama," she mumbled.

Tina released a heavy breath. "I'm sorry, dear, but Mama isn't here. It's me and you and your uncle Newt.""New'," Ruthie repeated, brightening at the name.

"That's right. Here he comes now."

Newt walked into the kitchen, his eyes immediately landing on the baby in his wife's arms. "I suppose Queenie already stopped by?"

"She did," Tina confirmed, "and she brought us a little package."

Ruthie's round eyes swiveled around to Newt, and she stretched her tiny arms out towards him, wordlessly requesting for her to be moved to Newt's arms. Tina passed Ruthie over to him, and Newt looked down warmly at her.

"She's quite bewitching," Newt remarked, stroking her hair, "Of course, she inherited her mother's charm, so she'll have boys drooling all over her when she goes to school."

Tina gave a small laugh. "Don't mention that to Jacob," she warned jokingly, "He's not prepared to see his little girl grow up yet."

"Right," murmured Newt absentmindedly, a new, hopeful light in his eyes. His mind was drifting away to another ambition of his, something he'd been wondering about for a while, but was too afraid to ask.

"What's wrong, darling?" Tina asked concernedly, upon noticing the slight gleam in her husband's eyes. It wasn't the malicious type, but he was yearning for something, but his memories of his youth were springing up again; the shy, unconfident side to Newt had returned for the briefest of moments. As a child, he was not permitted to ask such childish questions, therefore, he still hesitated sometimes in adulthood.

"Nothing." Newt snapped out of his daze and shook himself. "Nothing's the matter, dear."

"If you say so..." Tina was not completely assured; she still had some reservations, but put them aside. It wasn't the time to press him. There was still a child in Newt's arms.

"What do you suggest we do with her first?" Tina inquired. This was more Newt's department than hers; she was still adjusting to the fact that there was a baby in the house. She wanted one, but it didn't mean she was absolutely prepared for the huge responsibility that came with taking care of one. Babies were cute, but they were dependent primarily on the mother, or in this case, the babysitters.

"I was thinking—wait, has Queenie fed her already? We can't do anything until she has been."

Tina opened her mouth to answer, but Ruthie did it for her. She burped loudly, her chest heaving, and the pair chuckled. "There's our answer," Newt joked, "You're a clever thing, aren't you?"

Ruthie giggled. Her giggle was like music to their ears; so sweet and melodic. Tina was instantly enchanted by it.

"She's so beautiful," Tina mused, gazing with tenderness at the small girl in her husband's arms, "So angelic...so _innocent_...so unaware of the troubled world she's growing up in. And yet, she is so blissfully _peaceful_. I wonder what it would be like to not worry about anything."

"I want one," said Newt unexpectedly, blushing at Tina's incredulous stare, "I mean, only if you want one."

Tina looked from Newt, to Ruthie, and back to Newt. She noted the earnest look on his face as he played with Ruthie."I-I think I want one too," Tina agreed, almost inaudibly. Her face was glowing with heartfelt longing.

Ruthie, impatiently waiting for the spotlight to focus back on her, squealed piercingly. Their attention effectively diverted, appeased her with a genial smile, but secretly shared a glance of jubilation. They were ready for this, no matter what the stakes.

They had just taken a baby step, but there were more to come, but these were going to be bigger and more formidable. This was just the beginning.


	2. Hurricane (Jily)

**Name of drabble: Hurricane**

 **Pairing: James/Lily**

 **Prompts: Air (Eurovision Song Contest 2017- Austria), Storm (#28, 2017 Event: 365 Drabbles), Lily Evans, "Fight till the last gasp." (Lexi's Story-Baking Challenge), Rowan Wood- Write about someone protecting their most prized possession (Choose-Your-Wand-Challenge)**

 **Prompters: Screaming Faeries, Book of Hope, Coruscanti Clover**

 **DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter. Thankfully, the lovely JK Rowling owns it, so I have no problem.**

BOOM. CRACK.

Lily looked up from her comfortable position on the couch by the blazing fire, where she was perusing _Henry VI_ , a novel by Shakespeare. The storm was a mighty one, and it was relentless, spattering raindrops on the window at an alarming rate. It had been raging for over a half hour now, and still it was pounding Hogwarts mercilessly. Thankfully, the enchantments on the castle allowed no rain to slip through its walls, but it did not prevent the gloominess it brought.

Lily, as a child, had been spooked by storms such as this one, and it provided comfort to crawl into Petunia's bed and listen to stories, lulling her to sleep.

However, since that was no longer possible, Lily had to look to other methods. Besides, she was seventeen, and Head Girl, so it seemed a little silly to be scared by petty things such as storms.

 _(And she's afraid that her fellow Head/fancy will find out, so she'll never admit it to anyone except her friends.)_

A soft set of almost imperceptible footsteps climbing down the steps startled her so much that her book slid to the floor.

James had an expression appropriate to the situation: vague amusement. His eyes followed her progress to floor as she scrambled to retrieve the book, her face flaming.

The book was open to one of her favorite scenes, which contained one of her mottos: "Fight till the last gasp."

Little "accidents" had been occurring every time James was in Lily's general vicinity. It didn't take a long time for someone to figure out why. The rumors spread like wildfire, and now the whole school knew, minus James, who was oblivious. Even his friends knew, because it was so painfully obvious.

Lily stood up, her face flushed but trying to maintain her poise. "Oh hey James, didn't see you there," she said casually.

 _(Of course she saw him there, she's not an idiot. She just needed to keep a cool head.)_

"Lily," he greeted, his eyes taking in her mussed appearance, "Couldn't sleep?"

 _(Of course not. Why else would she be up?)_

"Yeah. The storm woke me up." Lily tried to dismiss it, pretending that his deep, pleasurable voice did not send shivers down her spine, or his enchanting caramel eyes swept over her body appreciatively.

 _(She rather liked it when he did that.)_

"What're you reading?" he inquired.

"Oh." Her forgotten book was dangling limply in her hand as she struggled to recall the title under his intense stare. "Oh—uhh..." In her haste, she almost dropped the book, " _Henry VI_."

"Oh. Who's it by?" His eyes were glittering with genuine mirth at her expense.

 _(Her flustered appearance was not helping her at all.)_

Lily was able to remember this faster than the other ones. "Shakespeare."

"Oh. Didn't he write _Romeo and Juliet_?"

 _(She hated small talk; she was horrible at it. She was more of a informal conversationalist.)_

"Yeah. That's the one."

They were silent for a moment.

Then he spoke. "That one was a bore. All the romance crap nearly made me fall asleep."

She couldn't believe her ears. He was blatantly insulting one of the most famous romances of the world, and he was unknowingly mocking her.

"Excuse me?!" she gasped, outraged. To her, this was more than just an argument over a book; little did he know, he was ridiculing her and her crush on him.

 _(It was sheer stupidity.)_

He didn't seem to notice her appalled reaction; he plowed on, which was a mistake on his part.

"I mean, come on, seriously. A forbidden romance. Puh-lease, that is so lame."

That was enough for Lily, and her humiliation and disgust poured out in waves. For Merlin's sake, he was belittling one of her most prized possessions!

"How dare you," she hissed, "Abusing one of the most famous writers in the world? I can't believe you." As if to prove her point, thunder boomed in the background.

"You're such a _wanker,_ James Potter. I thought I was falling for you, but now, you just demonstrated what a _insensitive prat_ you're capable of being."

He stood motionless as he absorbed the information she was throwing at him rapid-fire, and then, he had the gall to look disdainful.

"Come on, Evans, you're getting mad at me because of a _silly book_?"

That did it. Lily spat scornfully at him, "That's all you care about? Fine then."

She fled, tears spilling out of her eyes, shock, mortification, and anger swirling inside of her.

Thunder cracked. A strong gust of air rattled the window. Lightning flashed. The storm raged, accurately resembling the mood of the common room.

The storm outside may have been destructive, but it was nothing like the chaotic one churning inside of her. It was more like a deadly hurricane.


	3. Green-Tinted Glasses (Severus, Lily)

**Name of drabble: Green-Tinted Glasses**

 **Pairing: Lily/James, Severus**

 **Prompt: Jealous (#159-2017 Event: 365 Drabbles)**

 **Note: I will be trying to update this collection daily. Otherwise, I'll write enough drabbles to make up for the ones I missed.**

 **And I'm not sure if 'green-tinted glasses' is the correct term for jealousy, so please correct me if I'm wrong! Thanks!**

 _Word count: 451_

* * *

Severus had never been so jealous of someone in the eighteen years he'd lived for.

Six of those years had been glorious, with _her_ in the picture, until that fateful day when she had been so cruelly taken away from him.

Bellatrix was prattling on mindlessly about something the Dark Lord had told her in his ear, but Severus could care less. He'd been tuning her out, ever since a red-haired, emerald-eyed girl walked in, her fingers laced with the ones of that _wanker._

It shouldn't have surprised him, really. He'd been expecting it ever since she had banished him out of her life. Even though she claimed to despise Potter, Severus knew her better. Every time they fought, he could see the passionate fire in her eyes, the fire that only burned for him. Now, it burned in an entirely different way; instead of disgust, they glowed with affection for the boy who'd captured her heart.

He, too, was fondly watching her with love in his eyes as she talked to her friends, and Severus had a strange feeling. He associated with what Potter felt, loving a girl out of their reach, but the only difference between him and Severus was that Potter had gotten the girl he wanted. He had achieved everything he'd ever sought after, and Severus was sitting here, bitterly reminiscing about what he could and couldn't have done.

Severus glowered as Potter casually threw an arm over her shoulders, as he laughed uproariously with his equally despicable friends. The boy was still so arrogant and cocky; it was a wonder he'd won her heart.

He watched as she shared a kiss with Potter, his friends catcalling in the background. He couldn't stand the sight of Potter entwined around her; it made him want to vomit.

Severus cut through Bellatrix's sonnet for the Dark Lord, excused himself, and hurried out of the hall.

Once safely outside, he slumped to the ground, rubbing his tired eyes. Being the Dark Lord's spy was exhausting, and combine it with the sickening sight of his worst enemy and the girl he loved wrapped inseparably around each other was enough for him to make him collapse.

Because he would never get over his jealousy, he made a costly choice that affected him and the rest of the Wizarding World as he knew. Because he'd spied and lied to his superiors, he made the ultimate decision that lost him everything.

This was not the first time he'd seen the world through green-tinted glasses, but the image he'd seen in the Great Hall had been more vivid than ever before. And he hated it almost as much as he hated himself.


	4. Denial (ScorpiusRose)

**Name of drabble: Denial**

 **Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

 **Prompt: #172- Toothpaste (2017 Event: 365 Drabbles)**

 **Prompter: Screaming Faeries (aka the lovely Sophie)**

 **Note: Sorry if there's any errors. I typed most of this up on my phone, and really fast.**

 _Words: 364_

* * *

She had toothpaste on her mouth.

It was an insignificant amount and it was on the corner of mouth. Therefore, it went by unnoticed.

But he couldn't get it out of his mind. Whenever he imagined her face (and he was doing it quite a lot now. His friends were constantly ribbing him about his fantasies) , he could just concentrate on the tiny speck of toothpaste on the corner of her lips. Her very rosy red, plump lips.

It was obvious that he was falling for her, although he kept denying it and claiming that she was no more than a study buddy.

Which was what they were doing. Studying. Nothing complicated about that, right? Just two friends studying for upcoming exams. Completely harmless.

Okay, maybe it was one-sided studying. Scorpius wasn't studying what he was supposed to be studying; in fact, what he was studying was unrelated to his tests. He was watching Rose. Not in a stalkerish way, but with wonder.

Aside from the glob of toothpaste on the rightmost corner of her lips, she was impeccably dressed as usual, just like her mother. Lipstick was smeared neatly on her cherry lips, mascara coated her eyelids, and her flaming hair was up in a tight bun, with only a few loose strands.

He was brainstorming different methods to get that bit of toothpaste off of her lips, because it was bothering the hell out of him.

He first tried to alert her by signalling to her to get her attention. Once she did, he tried to tell her (without actually mentioning it. She had the famous Weasley temper) that there was something on her face.

Finally, he told her bluntly, "There's something on your mouth."

"Oh." To his surprise, she didn't snap at him; instead she blushed. With a quick swipe, the toothpaste was wiped off.

After that, Scorpius tried to focus his mind on the material in front of him. However, he found his eyes drifting inexplicably to her lush lips, and to his horror, wondering what it would be like to kiss her. He dismissed the thought. She would never want to kiss him.

Ugh. Being in denial was difficult.


	5. Flame (Jily)

**Title: Flame**

 **Prompts**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Muggle Music Task #1-** _ **Write a relationship in which one partner tries to make up after a fight. (A/N: I believe Real Peach is a minor key)**_

 **and**

 **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles- #284- Hurt**

 **Word Count: 775**

* * *

"You're an pompous arse!"

"Well, at least _I'm_ not an obsessive know-it-all."

We glared at each other, breathing heavily, faces flushed with anger, heat plusing through our veins. Passion burned in both of our bodies; an everlasting flame of desire and fury.

Lily huffed, strands of loose crimson hair billowing around her face. Beads of sweat glistened on her temple. Her cherry lips were parted as she searched for a witty comeback.

"Well," she began, flicking her hair over her shoulder, "I'd rather be a know-it-all than be a _wanker_ like you. Tell me, what does it feel like?"

Her tone was sardonic, as if she was mocking me. Aggravation bubbled inside of me as I digested her triumphant face.

Our dispute had attracted a sizeable audience, consisting mostly of eager first years who were yet to witness an infamous Potter-Evans spat.

I was seething. Lily could _not_ get the best of me. It was...unimaginable. Unthinkable.

So, I lashed out with the granddaddy of insults.

"You know what? I'm _done_ with you and your incessant crap. I'm _sick_ of your constant insults, like you hold a vendetta against me. You fancy yourself as a mighty and great empress, and we should all bow down to you. Well, I'm not putting up with it anymore." I let out a derisive laugh.

I don't know what compelled me to say what I said, but I absorbed Lily's shock and hurt like wood tossed on to a flame. My tirade was fueled by her stung look.

"Go find someone else's shoulder to cry on, because it sure as hell won't be mine," I snarled, sending her one final, withering look.

My last glance of Lily was one of pain, and I saw that tears were streaming endlessly down her cheeks. I glimpsed Lily's friends gathering around her and shooting me contemptuous looks, but by this point, I was immune to them.

Blood roaring in my ears, I stormed out of the portrait hole, leaving behind me quite a few people looking astounded at my audacity.

Satisfaction now replaced the anger boiling in my body. Lily had been taught a valuable lesson: never mess with James Potter, because he can make you crumble into nothing.

* * *

Pain. Pain as I had never felt it before.

James's words echoed hauntingly through my head, and I flinched as a vivid memory zipped through my mind; of James's intimidating stance, his fists clenched and his beautiful hazel eyes burning with a never-seen-before flame.

 _"You fancy yourself as a mighty and great empress, and we should all bow down to you."_

Was I really that much of a prude? Did I really think that high of myself?

Almost as if she was reading my mind, my former roommate Ginger said soothingly, "I'm pretty sure he didn't mean whatever he said. It was just the heat of the moment."

I jumped as she plopped down on the bed next to me. I groaned and burrowed my head deeper into my pillow. Tears were still rolling down my face, but with less intensity.

"I know what he said was unforgivable, but you have to find it in your heart to forgive him," Ginger pressed consolingly.

Surprise flashed thorough me at Ginger's words. I sat up. That had rung a bell in my mind.

James had said something similar, when he was comforting me after Sirius almost killed Severus, all the way back in fifth year. Back then, I had been so naïve, but that was long gone and I had to behave like a responsible, mature girl. I was Head Girl, after all.

I still had some doubts, which Ginger shut down with a few simple sentences. I marveled at the girl's mind-boggling abilities. She knew what was bothering you; she was just that intuitive.

* * *

I was mid-essay when Lily interrupted me.

The first thought that surfaced was _oh bugger, what did I do,_ but I saw her expression and the thought vanished like smoke. I settled down and heard out what she had to say.

Lily looked awful. Her eyes were swollen, her hair mussed and unkempt, and her shirt was wrinkled.

But in my eyes, she still looked like a goddess.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I softly cut her off.

"I know," I said gently, "I'm sorry."

Something akin to surprise flitted through her brilliant eyes, and she burst into tears.

I patted her awkwardly on the back. I was never good with sobbing girls.

"You utterly insensitive _dolt,_ " she wept, throwing her arms around me in an embrace, "I love you."

I smiled as I hugged her back. "I know."


	6. Itsy Bitsy Spider (Jily)

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Lily screamed, "There's a spider on my face!"

James bolted out of his bed, shoved his glasses on his face, and sprinted to Lily's bedroom, assuming the worst.

Lily was screaming bloody murder, and James couldn't help but cover his ears as he entered Lily's room.

Lily was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, so he had a hard time catching her attention.

"Lily!" James shouted her down, finally being able to muster the loudest tone he could manage, "Calm down!"

"I can't!" she sobbed hysterically, "There's a bloody spider on my face!"

"Lily," said James, not believing that the love of life was breaking down over a spider, "be quiet. You're doing more damage than the spider is. Continue at this rate, and you'll wake the entire school."

Slowly but surely, Lily quieted, but was still trembling fearfully. The poor spider was just as terrified as her.

"It's okay," James soothed, "It's just a tiny, harmless spider."

Lily blustered, "It's not harmless! It's a flesh-eating, spineless _monster_!"

James did not want to be dealing with something as trivial as this. It was three in the morning, and they had classes in six hours. But he loved her, so he felt obligated to help her.

"Don't be ridiculous," James said evenly, "Here, let me coax it off your face, and then you can sleep."

Using his index finger and thumb, he gently lifted the spider off of her face. She flinched at his delicate touch.

"It's a shame we're going to have to get rid of it," said James, an amused sparkle in his eyes, "Otherwise I would use it on an unsuspecting student as a prank."

"NO! Don't you dare, James Potter," she threatened.

He smirked. "What're you going to do of I do prank someone with it? Scream like a banshee and run away?"

"JAMES!" Lily slapped his arm.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," he chuckled, exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

A small smile spread on her face. Little did anyone know, Lily Evans _wasn't_ scared of spiders. She had just done it in order to see whether or not he really cared about her. And he did.

 **Word Count: 370**

 **Prompts- Hogwarts**

 **Lover's Day- OTP War (#8: _Character A calls Character B over just to kill a spider)_**

 **365 Drabbles _(#239- Scream)_**


	7. Carnival (Jily)

**Prompts- Hogwarts**

 **Decorating** **Month Challenge- (flavour) - Peppermint (emotion) Confident (AU) Circus/Carnival - Bonus (phrase) Skeleton in the Closet (Object) Ice-cream.**

 **365 Drabbles: #225- Impossible**

 **Word Count: 808**

James observed the scene before him and his girlfriend in awe. "What _is_ this place?"

"It's a Muggle carnival," Lily replied excitedly, jumping up and down, "I haven't been to one in _years_! They're super fun!"

Kids skipped around joyfully, eyes alight with merriment, a contented aura swirling around them. Many were holding ice-creams and cotton candy, licking them with fervor. It was such a stress-free sight that James almost forgot about the war being waged in the Wizarding World. Almost like a utopia.

"Come on, let's go!" Lily said, dragging James through the crowd towards the chaos.

"Where should we go first?" the red-haired girl asked of James, who was still open-mouthed with amazement. "James!" she repeated irritatingly, poking him in the side. James jumped.

"Uh, over there? Let's get some ice-cream first," he suggested, vaguely pointing to a brightly colored stand, where adults and kids alike were lining up to receive ice-cream.

Lily, with James in tow, joined the line. It took them just under fifteen minutes to order their ice-cream.

"Hello, there, Mister and Missus, what can I get you today?" the man at the counter asked. He had a kind, aging face, with a little wispy beard hanging from his chin.

James scrutinized the menu. There were a variety of flavors he could choose from.

Lily ordered peppermint ice-cream, while James opted for a strawberry and vanilla cone. They licked their cones simultaneously, relishing the coolness seeping down their throats. It was a sweltering day, the sun beating down on their heads.

"Hey, let's try that game over there!" Lily gestured to a small stand, where a man was demonstrating the game to a group of onlookers. His eyes rested on them.

It was a simple throwing game. The objective of the game was to knock down all of the stacked tin cans, which James was confident he could achieve. He was a Chaser, after all.

The game seemed simple at first sight, but it was a lot harder than it looked. For one, the balls were made of a soft, squishy material unlike the hard, rubbery Quaffles James was accustomed to.

James tried and tried, but could not knock down all of them. It provided some consolation that the people around him couldn't either.

James wiped the accumulating sweat off his brow, his hazel eyes focusing intently on the unconquerable cans in front of him. Lily was trying her hardest not to giggle; James looked downright _handsome_ when he was concentrating.

He absolutely refused to give up. He was holding the ball so tightly his palms were perspiring. He threw the ball with powerful precision, and yet, it missed the stack by a hair.

James ran his hands through his hair exasperatedly. Next to him, a young man with wicked aim knocked the cans to the ground, and emitted a victorious cry. He then proceeded to wink flirtatiously at Lily, who was the prettiest lady there. This caused James to be further aggravated.

"Come on, Lily, we're leaving," James growled, grabbing her hand with surprising strength and forcefully dragging her away.

"I'm never playing that impossible, rubbish game ever again," he said moodily, reaching instinctively up to his hair to ruffle it. Lily laughed, eyes sparkling with amusement. It was hilarious sometimes to see James get so worked up like this; he looked so bloody _attractive._

Lily knew exactly how to handle this type of situation. She threaded her fingers through his ebony hair and pulled his lips down to hers. He wrapped his arms around her, his body instantly relaxing. His lips felt heavenly against hers.

He loved every second of it. Even more satisfying was the look on young man's face when he saw the girl he'd hit on earlier entwined around another boy. A devilishly handsome one, too.

Lily was sometimes so perceptive. It was vexing, sometimes, but it came in handy. She would always know when James was feeling down, so that she could lift his spirits back up. And James had an almost motherly nature, and was extremely protective of his loved ones. They balanced each other out.

"It's okay," Lily assured him as she regretfully released him, "Despite the fact you suck at that game, I still think you make a wonderful Chaser and a brilliant boyfriend. Nothing is ever going to change that."

James was eagerly eyeing her lips, and she obliged his silent request. They locked lips again, not caring whatsoever that they were in the middle of a public place, that they were corrupting the minds of the younger kids here.

Needless to say, James never mentioned the embarrassing game to anybody. It was just a skeleton in the closet.


	8. Flirt (Jily)

She never meant to lead him on.

But he was just so _charming._

They'd begin with a normal conversation starter: Hello, how was your day, and such. And then that's where the flirting started. One wink, one touch, and one corny joke, and she was hooked.

She wasn't a natural. Hell, she was so damn self-conscious, and it irritated her. He, on the other hand, was tremendously gifted in the delicate art of flirting. It was practically his second language and it very well could've won the heart of any girl he wished.

But he wanted her specifically. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and love her in ways no one else could. In earlier years, she loathed him, abhorred his affections, and never believed firmly in true love. In recent times, though...it wasn't a difficult concept to process. In fact, Lily was quite open to the idea of love. She'd seen love blooming more frequently with the raging war on the horizon and families losing loved ones left and right to bloodshed.

And James was her equal. They matched each other in terms of powerful magic and personalities, and everyone said they fit together like a puzzle. A year ago, she would've escorted them to the hospital wing and requested a heavy dose of Anti-Insanity. Now...she blushed in his presence, bit her lip, and flirted effortlessly.

They'd tease and fight and flirt like no tomorrow. A demure smile whenever he complimented her. Butterflies sprouting and going beserk in her stomach. Her friends would nag her about it later, and she would respond with a snappy comment, or whenever she was feeling euphoric, she would describe and analyze the conversation in elaborate detail.

Little by little, she was falling in love, and the sensation was electrifying.

* * *

 **Word Count: 301**

 **Prompts- Hogwarts**

 **365 Drabbles: #176- Charm**

 **Flower Picking Season- Carnation- Demure**


	9. Fall (HarryGinny)

A mislaid textbook was all it took for her to fall.

 _Honestly,_ who leaves textbooks on the floor? Apparently a very careless person.

Ginny gasped as her sandal caught on the cover of a book and she tumbled forward. Her hands groped around for a handhold to steady herself, but she grabbed air.

She should've known it was a mistake to look for Harry. She'd gone looking for him because she'd lent him her textbook and he hadn't returned it to her.

Ginny lay on the floor, red-faced and humiliated, but thankfully no one had been around to witness her blunder. Or at least she thought.

Warm, callused hands gripped her wrists and pulled her upwards. Striking emerald eyes stared worriedly into her own, and her heart plummeted to the depths of her stomach. Those eyes were unmistakable; they belonged to one person, the person she'd been searching for. Of course, he had to be a gentleman.

"Hello Ginny."

And she fell. Again. But this time, from his proximity.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. He had no idea of what he did to her.

"Hey," she breathed, unable to tear her eyes away from his entrancing jade ones.

"You okay?" His eyebrows were scrunched in concern.

"I'm fine." Her eyes traced the profile of his body, noticing the way his clothes stuck to his skinny frame.

"Good." He finally looked away, glancing at the book she'd tripped over.

"I suppose you came for your book," he said, accurately echoing her next words.

To her astonishment, he retrieved the book lying on the ground and extended it to her. "Here. Sorry I didn't give it back."

Well, she was darned. Ginny took the book, transfixed upon the golden letters embossed on the cover. The first page read: "Property of Ginny Weasley."

"Thanks." She avoided his curious gaze and hurried out of the common, her neck burning.

Falling over a textbook had been her rude awakening- not only had she fallen over a book, she was falling into the arms of the one she could never have.

 **Word Count: 347**

 **Prompts- Hogwarts**

 **365 Drabbles- #127- Gentleman**

 **Flower Picking Season- Foxglove- (scenario) Picking someone up after they fall.**

 **Note: I know the second prompt could've been interpreted in a different way, but I wanted to write this way (don't judge me).**


	10. Passionate Patronuses (Jily)

**Prompts- HPFC**

 **Colors of the Rainbow Challenge: _Word Prompt: Patronus_**

 **The Choose-Your Wand Challenge: _Dragon heartstring - Write a het pairing_**

 **Word of the Week Challenge: Tetchy, touchy**

* * *

My wand outstretched in front of me, I repeatedly chanted the incantation in my mind: _Expecto Patronum._

Now, the last step: envision a happy memory to produce your Patronus.

My mind spun as I tried to recall a memory that would suffice.

Petunia was out of the equation, because the textbook stated you couldn't use a memory if it involved someone you no longer have pleasant experiences with. That would also rule out Snape. Although my childhood days with him were the best of my life, my mind was more encumbered by our recent disputes and encounters that included his new Death Eater cult. They discriminated me for my impure blood, and frankly, I wasn't going to deal with their pureblooded nonsense.

My thoughts wandered to my remaining family, or the only alive ones. We had a strong bond between each other, that is, until my parents passed away in a car wreck. The thin bond between us sisters began to dissolve, and Petunia blamed me for our parents' unfortunate death. That was my undoing, and I declared that we would mingle no longer.

So, Snape and and my wretched sister were ineffective. That left me to deliberate between my friends and the Marauders.

My friends, well, we immediately linked together. I met Hestia on the first train ride, but we never communicated until we were both Sorted into Gryffindor. I was moping over the fact that Sev and I weren't in the same House, like he'd promised, and she found me in my loneliness and befriended me. We've been best friends since. I met my other friends later. Mary and I were partners in Potions, and Alice was being picked on and I defended her.

The Marauders, James especially, were an entirely different story. I did confront them on the Hogwarts Express, and James did have an obsessive infatuation with me. They had bullied Snape endlessly and I stood up for him, and that was where we clashed and James initially started fancying me.

But that all had changed. I was Head Girl, and I had the power to shut them down, till I discovered two disheartening facts. James had matured over the summer and was behaving more civilly, and he also received the title of Head Boy to my Head Girl.

Speaking of the Head Boy, he entered behind me, breaking me away from my thoughts. I jumped like a frightened rabbit.

"Sorry," he said, amusement lighting up his hazel eyes, "Didn't mean to scare you."

I shook my head dismissively, settling down on the couch. He sat next to me.

"What're you doing?" he inquired, upon noticing the open textbook and my wand resting in my hand.

When I didn't reply, he peered at the book. "Conjuring a Patronus," he read aloud, looking vaguely surprised, "I thought you were proficient at those, Evans."

"Well, turns out I'm incompetent," I confessed.

He blinked away this new piece of information. "Codswallop," he announced, "With my help, you'll be able to create a Patronus so majestic it'll blow everyone away."

I gazed at him, an awe-inspiring revelation jolting me. "You can summon a Patronus?"

"Of course," he said flippantly, "We all can. Except for Pete, but we all know that he's inept."

I opened my mouth to rebuke him, but recognized the truth behind his unkind statement.

"What's yours?" I queried.

"We'll discuss that later," he swiftly evaded the question, "Let's concentrate on producing your Patronus first."

"Well, the first step in the book says to-"

"Rubbish," he scoffed, "The book is absolute rubbish."

Now, I was insulted. "This book has been written by very intelligent authors!" I said tetchily.

"I'm not implying that their method is wrong," James hastily corrected himself, "It's just the longer way. Let me teach you the easier and more efficient way."

He mollified a touchy subject. Impressive. Intrigued, I listened carefully to him.

"You need to remember a time when you were feeling a strong emotion," he advised me, "It doesn't necessarily have to be joy; it can be anger or sorrow. And let that emotion fill you up, like pouring water into a glass."

I visualized a distant memory in which Petunia had stolen my favorite doll. I was extremely upset, and I channeled that anger now.

"Got it," I said, keeping my eyes closed.

"Good," he said, "Now say the incantation, loud and clear."

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ I said, my voice strong.

I opened my eyes just in time to witness a wisp of silver evaporate.

"Why didn't it work?" I asked, disappointed.

"Your memory wasn't powerful enough," James explained, "Think of a better memory."

I shut my eyes again, this time picturing when a boy in primary Muggle School, Gustav, used to make fun of my red hair. Indignation welled up in me, and I reopened my eyes.

"Got it?" James asked, and I nodded. "Try again."

I repeated the incantation once more, and to my chagrin, the same result occurred.

"I'm never going to grasp it," I said despondently, flopping down on the couch.

"C'mon, don't give up," James encouraged me, "Third time's the charm!"

"I can't. I can't think of a good enough memory."

James suddenly crouched in front of me, his eyes blazing. I was struck by his gorgeous eyes, which were compelling.

"I'll give you one, then," he said, in a low voice, "You know, one of the body's strongest emotions is _passion."_

And he promptly captured my lips with my own. I almost died with exhilaration.

Passion raged through me as I snogged him with all of my might. My arms wound around his neck, and he grabbed my hips for support. My mind went fuzzy.

His lips slid smoothly and expertly against my own, and I felt insecure in my snogging abilities. It was obvious I was inexperienced in the kissing department, despite the numerous sappy romantic novels I read.

I learned something new. James is a first-rate kisser. The things he could do with his things were just... _mmm._

The intensity deteriorated as fast as the pace, and at last I regretfully released him.

"There," he panted, "Use that."

I stood unsteadily and collected my wand from the floor. Shakily, I pointed it at the wall and shouted dazedly, _"Expecto Patronum!"_

There was an explosion of blinding white light as an animal galloped out of my wand. I squinted.

"A _doe!"_ I exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

The doe came to a halt, and looked at James with inquisitive eyes.

James's eyebrows shot to his hairline. Slowly, in an almost dream-like manner, he raised his wand. A broad grin spread on his face.

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_ he said, and something bounded out with an ethereal glow shrouding its body. I gasped as I realized what it was.

"A stag! But that means-"

"-we're soulmates," James confirmed, apparently mystified. A large smirk replaced his gobsmacked expression.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do," he said.

"What's that?"

"Go out with me, Evans?"


	11. Confinement (Minerva, Hermione)

**Prompts- Hogwarts**

 **Teacher Appreciation Week- Professor: Minerva McGonagall [Transfiguration] Prompt: (character) Hermione Granger**

 **Ye Old Renaissance Festival-** **The Dungeon Museum: _Write about someone being tortured_**

 **Note: Not femmeslash.**

* * *

"For homework," McGonagall announced, and there was a collective groan, "You will write me an essay describing the application of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration to the Vanishing Spell, and it must be a length of thirty inches."

"But O.W.L.s are over!" one student complained, "Why do we still have to learn?"

McGonagall pinned her with an severe look. The student shrank back.

"Miss Winston, this is material for your NEWTs. And it is vital you know these things, because it could come in handy with a imminent war on the horizon."

The students quieted, recognizing the truth in that statement.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. Students filed out, griping about the latest addition to their heavy homework load.

Over the chaos, McGonagall called hoarsely, "Hermione Granger! May I see you please?"

The bushy-haired girl muttered something under her breath to Ron and approached the teacher hesitantly. "Professor?" she asked, "You requested to see me?"

McGonagall shuffled through parchment, her spectacles low on her nose. The rustling of parchment was the only sound in the room, as Hermione, heart pounding in anticipation, waited patiently on the side.

"Professor, I don't mean to be patronizing, but I've got Charms lesson in a few minutes—" Hermione began.

She was interrupted by McGonagall sliding her square-framed spectacles primly up her nose. Hermione immediately fell silent, her need of obeying authorities silencing her qualms.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said, her eyes surveying the impeccably dressed girl in front of her, "Where is Mr. Potter?"

Hermione's eyes darted around frantically, her mind contemplating various alibis. The deputy headmistress could sense the girl's nervousness.

"Do not lie to me, Miss Granger," McGonagall warned, "I will not punish him or you, in light of recent events."

Hermione's posture became slightly relaxed. "He's been grieving, Professor. He's locked himself in his dormitory and refuses to go to meals or lessons. He's torturing himself over Sirius's death, blaming nobody but himself."

"I see." McGonagall softened, knowing exactly what the boy was enduring. "Give him my condolences, will you? And tell him that we want him back. I must say, it is a rather uneventful class without his laughable attempts at Transfiguration."

Hermione released a quiet chuckle. "I'll tell him, if I can get him out of his dormitory. That will brighten up his day."

"It will," the usually stern-faced Professor answered warmly, "You are dismissed, Miss Granger. I will write a note to Filius informing him of the reason behind your tardiness. Good day."

Hermione held McGonagall's gaze for a moment longer. "Thank you, Professor."


	12. I Told You So (Jily)

**Prompts- Hogwarts**

 **Assignment 13- Ancient Runes Task 2: _Write about a long-time wish coming true._**

 **Ye Old Renaissance Festival: Jacob's Ladder-** _ **Write about a seemingly impossible task and the person that manages to complete it.**_

* * *

 _I Told You So._

 _Fifth Year_

"Evans!" James yelled desperately, "Hey, EVANS!"

But she showed no indication that she had heard him, storming away to the lakeside, where her friends were observing with wide-eyed expressions.

"What is it with her?" James asked, attempting to look nonchalant and failing miserably.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," Sirius said unkindly.

"Right," said James, rounding on Snape, who they'd almost forgotten about, "right-"

James swished his wand, there was another flash of light, and once more Snape was dangling upside down, his sallow face slowly reddening.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James announced to the awed onlookers. A few girls giggled with assent.

"Wait," Remus stepped forward for the first time during the entire confrontation. "Release him."

Sirius shot him a scandalized look. "Why should we?" he asked scornfully, "He's a greasy git."

"No, no, he's right." James shook his head, lowering his wand, and Snape crumpled to the grass in a heap. He got to his feet, spitting, but Remus commanded, "Don't."

His voice was so authoritative that even Snape obeyed him reluctantly, but not without a contemptuous look.

"Now, you," he gestured to Snape, "need to go back to your dormitory. I will speak with your Head of House about this incident."

Snape sent him another withering look, but Remus stood his ground. The Slytherin retreated, his onyx eyes locking with James's hazel ones and silently vowing revenge for his humiliation.

"And you," Remus directed his finger to the dispirited boy, "need to find a place to cool down, preferably not in the vicinity of Lily or Snape. They aren't particularly friendly at the moment."

James, not having the heart to protest, headed for the castle, Sirius tailing him loyally.

"And you lot," Remus turned to the crowd gathered around him, "need to disperse, before a teacher comes and asks what is going on."

The crowd hesitantly scattered, discussing in hushed voices the event that had just occurred. Many were appalled at Snape's foul language, and a few were outraged at James for treating Snape the way he did, despite his House.

Now that he had exhausted his Prefect powers, he sat on the ground and continued to read.

* * *

"It's hopeless," James moaned to his best mate, "I'll never get her to go outwith me."

Sirius patted him sympathetically on the back. He supported his fellow Marauder in everything, but he had to admit that James _may_ have crossed a line. It wasn't his fault entirely; Snape also shared the blame. And as James sat here, moping and broken, he couldn't help but wordlessly pledge to retaliate.

Sirius hesitated; his best friend valued his advice, but James was stubborn when it came to suggestions. He treated them as an insult to his intelligence. He refused to listen, convinced that he was right.

"She hates me, Padfoot," James groaned, burying his face in his hands with anguish, and Sirius decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.

"Mate?" he asked cautiously, "I don't mean for you to take this personally but the method you used wasn't the best. Asking her out on a date while antagonizing her best friend wasn't smart."

Defeatedly, James looked at Sirius. "Okay. Tell what I should do then."

It was the lost expression on his face that prompted Sirius to say, "I—I may not be the ideal person to give you advice, because after all I _have_ been labeled a womanizer."

James cracked a smile. Sirius smirked proudly.

"But I'm your dashing partner-in-crime, and whenever you're down, I feel obligated to lift you back up."

"You just _had_ to insert that 'dashing' in there, didn't you?" said a voice dryly.

"Hest!" Sirius leapt to his feet at the sight of the brunette.

"Do _not_ ever call me that. That's strictly reserved for my friends," Hestia warned, "which, as a matter-of-fact, I came to talk to you about."

James vaguely gestured to the space around him. "Have a seat."

"No, Potter," she said firmly, "I need to speak to you. Alone."

"Alone? But-" James threw a look at Sirius.

"He'll be fine," Hestia interjected, her eyes lingering on the mischievous Marauder, "I don't have all day, Potter. Lily's waiting for me."

At the mention of Lily, James's eyebrows shot up and he followed Hestia to a private alcove.

"Now, listen to me carefully. I'm only doing this because I need a favor in return. You got me?" James nodded.

"Lily doesn't like it when you bully her best friend in front of her while asking her out publicly, like you have absolutely no tact. It sends the wrong message."

"So what do you suggest as an alternative?"

"Grow up." A small smile was edging its way onto her face. "Then you might have a chance."

"That's all?" James stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes. Don't pester her constantly. Don't completely ignore her presence, but give her space. Don't pick silly fights, do loan her a shoulder to cry on, be an acquaintance, then work your way up to a friend. When she's ready to confess her feelings for you, she will."

"Er, will she notice?" asked James dubiously.

"Trust me, Potter, she's my friend." Hestia scrutinized his untidy appearance, her eyes sweeping critically over his hair. "And while you're at it, find a hairbrush."

* * *

 _Seventh Year_

"Excuse me?" Lily stood atop the table, her wand held against her throat, "May I have everyone's undivided attention?"

Students fell silent, looking at her expectantly.

Lily declared, "I have something to say. I'm no going to bore you with a cumbersome monologue, so I'm going to jump straight to the point."

Lily hopped gracefully off of the table and made her way to where the Marauders were seated.

Whispers broke out as Lily tapped James on the shoulder and died away as she began to speak.

"Go out with me, Potter?" she asked loudly.

The entire Hall was floored. The boy in question was looking flummoxed.

"Yes," he replied breathlessly, grabbing her waist and pulling her into him.

From the other end of the table, Hestia caught James' eye and winked knowingly. James's response was a thrilled, joyous grin.

 _I told you so._


	13. Amour (Jily)

**Prompt- HPFC**

 **One Word Title One-shot Challenge- _Amour_**

 **100 Ways to Say "I Love You" Challenge- 37. _"Can I kiss you?"_**

* * *

Lily stirred the Amortentia, leaning in breathe the delectable fumes the potion was emitting. A mixture of cinnamon, musk, and outdoors. _Mmm_.

Next to her, James was furiously stirring his potion, which the instructions said by now his potion ought to be a light pink. His potion was fuschia.

"Try stirring clockwise," Lily advised him.

James did as she suggested, and the potion turned pale pink, which was acceptable enough. He inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring and hazel eyes widening in recognition.

"Now, it says here we have to record what we smell," Lily was instructing, oblivious to James's evident reaction, "What do you smell?"

"None of your business," he said curtly, startling Lily.

She frowned, her emerald eyes assessing his body language. "James, don't take that tone with me," she reprimanded.

"I don't care. I don't want to tell you."

Lily scowled, her mind rapidly analyzing what could be causing James to behave unlike himself.

"Fine." She turned her back on him, scribbled down the scents she smelled and roughly slid the paper over to her cross partner. James, without glancing at her, quickly wrote something down and raised his hand.

Slughorn came waddling towards them, his bulbous belly jiggling. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"We're done," he stated simply and placidly, "Here's the paper."

He practically flung the paper at the Potions teacher. Slughorn, who did not notice anything amiss about James's attitude, congratulated them jovially. "Well done! I expected my star students to be finished first. Very well, you are excused from the class."

James slung his bag over his shoulder and hightailed it out of there. By the time Lily crossed the threshold, James had disappeared into the next corridor.

"Wait, James! Wait up!" Even though Lily knew she had no hope of catching him it didn't mean she couldn't try. She sped up, her footsteps echoing loudly and her voice ringing.

James slowed his pace by a fraction of a second. Knowing that he'd heard her lended her more adrenaline, and she dashed forward, hair flying.

"Finally!" Lily panted, after pursuing him for five corridors and finally catching up to him, "We need to talk."

His face scrunched with concentration, he ignored her.

Time for drastic measures.

Lily pulled out her wand and cast a Tripping Jinx. She expertly hopped over it, but James stumbled, allowing her to block his path.

"No," she snapped, as he opened his mouth, "I'm not listening to your excuses."

James shot her a resentful look, but closed his mouth.

"Why did you snap at me back there?" she asked softly, "I didn't do anything wrong. I was only trying to complete the assignment."

James averted his eyes purposefully.

"Help me, James. I can't read your mind, so I won't know what's going on unless you tell me."

"It's not you." He finally locked eyes with her. "It's me."

She could sense the fear in his eyes, the intensity burning steadily in his penetrating gaze. Her stomach flip-flopped involuntarily.

"Okay..." She let the word hang intentionally, meaning for him to fill it himself.

Instead, a new spark ignited in his eyes. Hunger.

"Can I kiss you?" he requested, his eyes lingering longingly on her lips.

Lily's heart beat erratically. He was... asking to kiss her?

"Um..." she stuttered, "I-I can't."

"You mean you won't." To her chagrin, he retreated a few steps, looking crestfallen. The heat dissipated.

"I can't," she repeated, still unsure.

"Fine." He turned and began to walk away.

His disappointment was hers too. She decided that she was probably too chicken, and Lily Evans was _never_ chicken.

"Wait," she called, hurrying after him, "I changed my mind."

Before he could fully comprehend what she was saying, her lips smashed into his and her hands tangled themselves into his hair.

The kiss was everything Lily had imagined it to be. It was heated and passionate, and conveyed overwhelming volumes of information and emotions.

James let his hands wander to her waist, but subconsciously warned himself to not venture lower than that. Lily's arms snaked their way around his neck, and she stood on her tiptoes to settle the height difference.

This was the beginnings of eventual, pure, beautiful love that could withstand any obstacles thrown in its way.


	14. Mood Necklaces (HarryGinny)

Prompts (Hogwarts)

 **THE OTP CHALLENGE- Round One: (trope) Soulmates**

* * *

"What's this?" I held the necklace between my fingers, inspecting it closely. It was an ordinary necklace, with a golden thread and a small, translucent stone hanging from it.

"It's a mood necklace," Caroline explained, "You know, those necklaces Muggles buy to tell their mood?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, "Those are usually fakes. What makes this one special?"

"This has a special enchantment on it. It tells you when your soulmate is near, usually by heating up and changing colors. But it just acts like a normal mood necklace, changing when your mood does. Here, there should be a guide that elaborates more."

True enough, a slip of paper had fallen out when I'd initially unwrapped the present. I picked it up.

 _Here's a simple guide to your mood necklace._

 _Happy, Content= Sunshine Yellow_

 _Sad, Depressed= Midnight Blue_

 _Angry, Disgusted= Ruby Red_

 _Jealousy, Envy= Forest Green_

I skimmed through the list, looking for the one Marlene had mentioned: the soulmate one. Finally, at the very bottom, it said:

 _If your soulmate is nearby, the stone will turn white and heat up. If your worst enemy is nearby, the stone will turn black. To activate the stone, simply press your index finger to the center. The stone will remember your fingerprint, therefore only the owner will be able to access it._

Cautiously, I placed my index finger on the stone. The stone grew warm under my touch, and suddenly, without prior warning, a white beam of light shot out of it.

"See?" Caroline said enthusiastically, "It's memorizing your fingerprint!"

The light dimmed, and I deemed it safe enough to release the pressure.

The stone was still glowing faintly, but was for the most part unnoticeable. I put the necklace on, tucking the stone under the neckline of my blouse.

"Keep the manual handy," Caroline advised, "just in case. There's a slight possibility it may malfunction. But the cashier who works there told me it has worked for all purchasers."

I smiled, patting the cool stone. "I hope it does for me."

* * *

"Harry!" I fought my way through the panicking throng surging towards the school, "I need your help!"

The bespectacled boy was at the rear, ushering along the stragglers. "Ginny!" he called, making a beeline straight for me.

We collided in the middle. His arms wrapped around me as I stumbled forward.

"You're safe," he murmured soothingly, his hand stroking my hair.

I allowed myself a brief moment of tranquility before pushing him away.

"We have to finish evacuating the village soon," I panted, "The Death Eaters have broken through the enchantment around Hogsmeade. They're storming it right now."

To emphasize my point, a red jet of light soared over the heads of the crowd and there was a collective scream.

I shot a cursory glance at Harry. "I'm going to fight."

"No!" Harry protested, "It's too dangerous! You could be _killed_!"

I appreciated his concerns, but I wasn't going to listen to them. "Harry, innocent people are _dying_ as we speak. Lives and businesses are being _destroyed_. I'm not just going to _sit_ _around_. I'm going to defend the town, and that's final."

His shoulders slumped resignedly at my resolute tone. "Fine," he admitted, "I can't stop you from going. But let me come with you."

My mouth dropped open. "You can't!" I argued fiercely, "You have to go with the students! They need a _leader_."

The corners of his mouth twitched, and I mentally cursed. My overbearing self was rearing its head.

"Hypocrite. You just want me safe and sound."

I bit back a retort. "Harry, just _go_ ," I begged him.

"No," he insisted adamantly, "I'm coming with you. I _care_ for you too much to not let you go in there alone. I'm not going to let you get hurt, or worse, die."

His emerald eyes were unwavering with empathy and persistence. I could sense the fear behind his compelling statement.

My heart flip-flopped at his unswerving loyalty. He was willing to die for me. How could I possibly resist?

"Fine," I relented, and Harry whooped, "But you'd better not die, Potter, or else I'm going to kill you."

He chuckled at my oxymoron. "Let's go kick some sadistic butt, shall we?"

We raced to the site of the invasion, unaware that my stone was warm and glowing white.

* * *

"Well, that went well," I lamented, having an intimate staring contest with the bandage strapped around my arm. Next to me, Madam Pomfrey was dressing a gash along his left shoulder.

"It was all right," and he contradicted himself immediately as the matron applied pressure to the cut, "Ow, bloody hell!"

"Language, Mr. Potter."

He did not deign to apologize. A few of the younger students ogled his exposed abs unabashedly. I myself had to control the blush that painted my cheeks whenever I pictured his defined abs.

The necklace grew blistering hot against my skin. I checked to ensure that no one was watching, then peeked under my hospital gown.

It was an undeniably a luminous white.

Frantically, I scanned the region. Besides Harry, the nearest person was more than five feet away from me. There's no way my soulmate was him, judging from the age. He was a _third year_.

It _had_ to be Harry, then.

I digested the wonderful concept in my mind. _Harry_ was my soulmate. _Harry_ _._

 _The Boy-Who-Lived was my eternal soulmate. The savior of the Wizarding World._

Exhilaration pulsed through my body. _Harry_ _Potter_ was the one I was destined to be with forever. My friends and the entirety of Hogwarts had predicted this. I was just too stubborn.

I looked over at Harry and caught him staring at me. We blushed in perfect harmony.

I scrutinized his features closely. His face, while still containing a boyish edge, was perfectly sculpted. I could see the beginnings of a beard around his jaw, and his nose was slightly crooked.

A handsome grin curved his lips, and I nearly swooned. He was so beautiful and heart-wrenchingly gorgeous and he was _mine._

I wouldn't have wanted anyone else.


	15. Wrong (DracoDaphne)

**Connection Challenge: DracoDaphne**

 **100 Ways to Say "I Love You" Challenge: 50. "I think you're beautiful."**

 **Warning: M-rated content.**

* * *

The sun cast its sleepy rays on Draco as he lovingly nuzzled Daphne's neck. She groaned and shifted until she was facing him.

Her sweet breath fanned his cheek as she murmured groggily, "This is wrong. _Very_ wrong."

Draco didn't reply, instead trailing his fingers up on the silky skin of her exposed leg, and Daphne moaned with pleasure.

"You know, my sister is going to murder us both," she muttered, slapping his hand away reluctantly, "She's not going to take 'drunk' as an excuse."

"So let's not do that," Draco said, his hand sneaking back up her leg, "Let's not tell her at all."

"We can't! She's my sister..." Daphne gasped as Draco's fingers arrived at its destination.

"Stop!" she begged.

Draco unwillingly withdrew his hand, and opted for a new tactic. His hands cupped her breast.

Daphne, though still mildly distracted, was still focused on her mission. "She has a right to know! We're having an illicit affair behind her back. Besides, she's surpassed me in looks and brains. You deserve her more. She's much better than I am, and I'm the overlooked sister. That's how it's always been."

"You think so?" He applied light pressure to her breast, kneading with his rough hands.

Daphne inhaled sharply. "Yes."

"That's what _you_ think. _I_ think you're beautiful." He lowered his mouth to her breasts.

"I..." That was her undoing. Their limbs tangled together and their hands and mouths roamed eagerly over each other. Daphne succumbed to Draco, enjoying the wonderful things he could do with his tongue and not worrying about her dishonesty.


	16. Faux (Bellatrix, Narcissa)

**Written for...**

 **The Murder Mystery Dinner Challenge** \- Option 2: _Write someone being accused of something_

 **I am accusing Bellatrix.**

 **Word Count: 347**

* * *

"You're disgusting, Bella," Narcissa commented snidely, "Close your mouth."

Bellatrix stuck her nose defiantly into the air, and just to incense her sister further, began to chew loudly and obnoxiously. Andromeda groaned in exasperation. "Not again."

Narcissa covered her ears to block out the sound of her sister's dramatics. She was this close from telling her sister to—

Thankfully, their mother, Druella, intervened before Narcissa could say something she would regret later.

"Bellatrix Black!" Druella sounded very shocked. "Behave yourself, or I shall tell your father!"

Bellatrix sulkily muttered something incomprehensible under her breath. Narcissa smirked smugly at her older sister.

"Now," Druella continued, "I have a question for you three. How would you like to attend a ball hosted by the Malfoys?"

Narcissa perked up upon hearing the word "Malfoys." It was no secret that the youngest Black daughter had taken a liking to the Malfoys' son, Lucius.

"I'll go, Mother," Narcissa said promptly, elbowing her sister discreetly.

"Very good. Andromeda?"

"Of course, Mother," she responded obediently.

"Good. And you, Bella?" Druella turned an expectant look onto Bellatrix.

Narcissa's challenging look was all the incentive she needed Bellatrix straightened up importantly; she loved to please her parents and was not going to let her younger sister receive the upper hand. "I'll go too, Mother."

"Excellent!" Druella beamed, "You three will look extremely beautiful in the dresses I've chosen for you..."

She exited the dining room, still chattering away. Bellatrix shot a condescending look at Narcissa.

"I bet I'll look prettier than you," she said haughtily.

Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Not a chance." Narcissa tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

* * *

The next day

"You stole my eyeshadow palette!" Narcissa accused, storming into Bellatrix's room.

Bellatrix was applying the makeup serenely to her eyes, ignoring her sister. She was opting for a dark, smoky look that brought out her eyes magnificently.

Narcissa continued in her tirade. "You steal my things all the time! First my lipstick, then my nail polish, and now this!"

Bellatrix finally turned to her sister. "It's because you used all of mine up."


	17. Extraordinary (NevilleHannah)

**Written for:**

 **Dueling Club Challenge:** _NevilleHannah_

 _Words: 341_

* * *

"You look beautiful," Neville commented shyly as Hannah ascended the stairs gracefully.

Hannah blushed, her eyes scrutinizing Neville. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

That, indeed, was an understatement, but Hannah didn't want to admit that to her boyfriend. He was so handsome that it hurt.

Neville was a hero. She was just an ordinary witch. What did she do to deserve him?

"Well, shall we get this over with?" Hannah asked half-jokingly, trying to break her insecurity before it showed on her face.

Neville released a heavy sigh. "The sooner this is over, the better."

...

"I can't believe she liked me!" Hannah sang joyfully. Neville watched her skip around happily, withholding his amusement.

"Why wouldn't she?" Neville asked, making no effort to keep up with her, "You're smart, you're sweet, you're funny. Who doesn't like that?"

A dazzling smile graced her face and she met him halfway, throwing her arms around his neck. "You're so kind, Neville, but I don't think I'm like that. I'm just an average girl who happens to be dating a war hero."

"Han, Han, Han," Neville scolded, calling her by his pet name, "What on Earth made you think that you're _average?"_

Her composure broke.

"You're a war hero, and I'm just a normal girl who had no significance to the war whatsoever. You're a Herbology prodigy, I'm useless when it comes to any subject." She shook her head despairingly. "I mean, look at Hermione Granger. She's pretty, intelligent, best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived, and she's seeing another war hero. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

Neville stared at her for a few seconds and then promptly burst out laughing.

Hannah was mortified. Here she was, confessing her insecurities to him, and he was dying of laughter.

"Oh, Han," Neville said between chuckles, "You're nothing like Hermione. I mean, she is a good person, but in my eyes, you're much better."

"Oh, Nev—"

"You're not average," Neville replied, closing the gap between them and murmuring just before their lips touched, "You're extraordinary."

* * *

 **Eh, not proud of this, considering it's bland (in my opinion).**


	18. Starry Nights (Jily)

**Written for...**

 **Out of This World Challenge- Mercury: (character) James Potter, (dialogue) "Aren't you too old to be counting stars?", (word) orbit (modified to "orbits")**

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge: 113. (character) James Potter I**

* * *

 _Word Count: 513_

* * *

The wind screamed. Thunder roared. Lightning flashed menacingly. And James Potter was trying to stargaze, _trying_ being the key word.

James hadn't been able to sleep, his mind preoccupied with the N.E.W.T. exams tomorrow, the exams that would decide his career. It was unlike him to fret over exams; he assumed his girlfriend's own paranoia had something to do with it.

 _"James, these are the exams that will determine our futures!"_ Lily had reprimanded him after he had suggested they take a break and go to the kitchens.

Was he included in Lily's idea of the future? He was absolutely certain. After almost seven years of date offers, flowers, chocolates (that had emptied his wallet), and embarrassments, Lily Evans was finally his girlfriend.

"James, what're you doing up here?"

Speak of the angel.

"Stargazing," he answered simply.

Lily glanced dubiously up at the sky. "It's too stormy."

"I know."

She didn't question him. Being the loyal girlfriend that she was, she sat next to him and ruffled his windswept hair.

"Why'd you come up here? I thought you wanted to study."

"I do," she said quietly, "but I was wondering where you'd disappeared to. Sirius was more worried than he'd let on."

He smiled halfheartedly. "You know I love you both, right?"

"I know."

A silence followed as they both listened to the howling wind.

"How did you manage to get up here without getting caught?" James asked, turning his head so that his eyes met Lily's.

She smirked, revealing the Invisibility Cloak. "I'm your girlfriend, James, don't you think I'd know? You can't hide things from me."

"Clever girl," he whispered warmly, planting a kiss on her cheek. She didn't blush, but smiled back.

They watched the storm pass in silence, simply enjoying each other's comforting presence. At some point during the storm, James draped his arm over Lily's shoulders. She didn't protest, snuggling closer to him.

When the storm had finished unleashing its power in the skies over Hogwarts, the clouds parted, unveiling a midnight-blue sky with countless stars scattered throughout like a painting.

"Now this is more like it," James declared, standing up and pulling Lily to her feet.

"Wow." Lily gazed up at the sky, her eyes full of wonder. "It's beautiful, James."

"Look at the pot calling the black," he teased and Lily blushed.

"Stop," she admonished lightly.

"Sorry," he said, biting back a laugh, "Let's count the stars."

"Aren't you too old for counting stars?" she queried.

He looked at her, aghast. "No, nobody's ever too old for counting stars."

"Oh."

"Each star counts as one thing I love about you. To be honest, I ran out of stars." He grinned sweetly.

Lily squealed, throwing her arms around and thanking him in her own way. She pressed her lips chastely against his own and pulling back, her eyes as bright as stars.

"I love you so much," she proclaimed, grinning widely, "Might I add that's the thoughtful thing I've ever heard in my life. Don't stop."

"I won't," he promised, "After all, my world orbits around you."


	19. Unbreakable (Gred, Forge)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts' Twin Weekend:** _Write about Fred and George_

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge:** _144\. Scarlet red_

* * *

 _Word Count: 744_

* * *

"Fred! George!" Molly screeched, "Get down here this instant!"

George sidled up to Fred, a smirk on his face. "I suppose we're in trouble now."

"And I suppose it was Percy who ratted us out," Fred guessed.

George's eyes lit up. "Wanna bet?" he challenged.

Fred nodded eagerly. "How much?"

George rummaged through his pockets. "I wager five Galleons, twelve Sickles, and twenty Knuts. My bet's on Ron."

Fred grinned broadly. "But my dear brother, I have a more _intriguing_ proposition. The winner doesn't receive money, but a _favor_."

George looked confused. "A favor?"

"Let's say I win, which I will," Fred said confidently. "you will have to do something for me which I don't want to do, such homework or detention."

George's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Then, my brother, prepare to lose and scrub toilets for Filch, because I _am_ going to win."

Molly's irate scream reverberated throughout the Burrow once more. The twins exchanged identical smirks and they hurried downstairs, nearly colliding with Ginny.

"Watch it!" she snapped.

"Sorry," the twins chorused.

Molly's scarlet red face greeted them as they arrived in the kitchen, with...

George groaned as Fred grinned gloatingly at him. Percy was standing next to their mother, his face matching hers.

"I win," Fred whispered triumphantly, "If we get out of this alive, you owe me."

Molly was already mid-rant while Percy was merely glaring at them.

"—irresponsible again, Merlin help me, I will confiscate your wands for the rest of the summer!"

Fred shrugged. "Fine. We can find other ways to be _irresponsible_ , won't we, George?"

George nodded in agreement. "You can't stop us, Mum."

Molly was seething with frustration. Red-faced and about to combust from anger, she opened her mouth to retort. She was halted by Ron appearing in the doorway.

"Mum, Ginny and I are going to play Quidditch outside. Can Fred and George play with us?" Ron asked, oblivious to Molly's rage.

Molly pursed her lips disapprovingly. "No, they cannot. As a matter-of-fact, they are grounded for the rest of the summer," she informed him sweetly, "but you and Ginny are perfectly welcome to play Quidditch."

George glowered at his mother. They'd only replaced the regular soap with frogspawn; that was completely harmless!

Apparently, Molly didn't think so. She sent them upstairs with a scowl on their face and their wands were locked away.

* * *

A soft tapping on his shoulder awoke George. He blinked sleepily and as his vision cleared, he saw Fred's face hovering anxiously above his own.

"George," Fred hissed vehemently.

George sat up, annoyance coursing through him. Glancing fleetingly at his clock, he determined that it was way too _early_.

"Whaddya want?" he inquired grumpily.

"Scoot over. We need to talk."

George shifted until there was enough room on the bed for his twin brother. It was a tight squeeze, but the two boys were accustomed to sharing a bed.

"We need to talk," Fred repeated, pulling the hangings shut and casting a Silencing Charm around the bed. Clearly this was something important.

"What do you need?" George questioned curiously after taking one look at Fred's agitated face.

"It's about...Angelina." Fred hesitated, not meeting George's eyes.

George immediately understood his predicament. Angelina had been a sore subject; something that rarely happened, but this had caused a temporary rift between them. Both of them had fancied Angelina at one point and competed to grab her attention before calling it quits and sewing up the torn bonds between them.

"Remember that bet we made during summer? The one where I won and I could make you do whatever I wanted? Well, I need to cash in that favor."

George drew his knees up into his chest, listening intently.

"I think my former feelings for Angelina have been rekindled, but as much as I hate admitting this, I'm afraid of asking her out. Will you ask for me?"

George hesitated, before asking, "Could we pull this off? Wouldn't Angelina be able to tell us apart?"

"Maybe," admitted Fred, "but I need to know how she feels without risking rejection. Please, George, I won't ask you to do anything like this ever again.'

"Fine," George acquiesced and Fred nearly jumped for joy, "but if she figures out I'm not you, I'm blaming you."

Fred hugged his brother fiercely, catching him off guard but making him smile nonetheless.

Fred and George were brothers by blood, but they had a very special bond that was unbreakable, even by death.


	20. Sisterly Love (The Carrow Sisters)

**_Written for:_**

 ** _Hogwarts Twin Weekend: Hestia and Flora Carrow_**

* * *

Hestia tosses her hair over her shoulder, throwing a haughty smirk at her sister. She is prettier than her sister, and she knows it. With her gorgeous almond hair, blue eyes the color of the sky, and a slim build, she is the belle of the ball.

Flora scowls at her sister. She has the same features as her sister, but Hestia has a different taste than her. Flora's outfits tend to be eccentric, while Hestia goes for gowns that enhance her looks. Hestia has always been the vain sister, but unfortunately men are more attracted to her. Flora is often shunned to the side and she loathes her sister for it.

"Show-off," she mutters resentfully as Hestia laughs away with her sister's fancy. She scowls, wanting nothing more than to rip her dress to shreds.

Suddenly, Hestia is at her side and says triumphantly, "Did you see that? He totally likes me."

Something snaps inside of Hestia and she screeches, "You bint! You know I like him, and yet you flirted outright with him!"

Hestia opens her mouth to retort, but Flora is beyond reasoning. "I hate you!" she bellows and storms out.

The night is quiet as she arrives at a garden, her face brimming with anger. Hestia has always been the attention hog and she knows it.

"Ugh!" she screams into the night.

A cold breeze shifts her hair to one side and a faint voice calls, "Flora!"

Flora quells the urge to scream again and turns. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"But Flor," Hestia says, arriving at her side once more, "I was only trying to get a rise out of you. I was actually asking that boy out for you. He likes you, you know."

Another gust of wind blows Hestia's hair aside. Flora looks at her sister, her face glowing. "Really?"

"Really."  
Flora beams.

"I love you!" she yells into the night as Hestia smiles.


	21. Questioning Love (one sided BellaTom)

**Written for...**

 **Hogwarts Musical Chairs: _BellatrixTom (one-sided)_**

 **Relay Race: _613 words=600 meters + 1 other challenge = 610 meters_**

* * *

"My Lord." Bellatrix entered the spacious room in which her master was currently residing in. "I need to speak with you."

"Have you accomplished the task of which I have bestowed upon you?" He did not turn from his solitary position by the window.

Bellatrix was not afraid. "No, My Lord, but it is something personal I wish to discuss—"

"Then what makes you think I will allow you to speak to me? You have not yet fulfilled the duty I have given you." His voice was cold and unforgiving. "Leave at once."

Bellatrix hesitated and for once didn't obey her master's request. "No."

"I'm sorry?" The pitch of the Dark Lord's voice had changed drastically; it was now deadly soft. "Are you questioning my authority? Leave immediately!"

"I won't." Though his voice was piercing her heart like shards of ice, Bellatrix was relentless. "I will not leave until until I receive what I want."

"And you think behaving like a child will achieve that goal?" Her master chuckled humorlessly. "All right, I shall humor you just this once. What is it that you must absolutely discuss with me?"

The sardonic reply made her flinch. "My Lord," she began cautiously, "have you ever loved?"

He did not respond for a moment, which made Bellatrix wonder if he had even heard her.

Then came the faint, icy rebuttal she'd been anticipating. "Lord Voldemort does not love, Bellatrix. He believes that power conquers all and there are those too weak to accept it."

He did not mention him by name, but Bellatrix knew he was referring primarily to the Potter brat.

"But surely you must've loved once," she pressed, "Surely you believe in its existence?"

He was silent for another moment before another frosty reply came out. "It is there, but only fools and weaklings are blanketed in it. The rest of us don't need it; we are stronger than that."

Bellatrix nodded reluctantly. She had seen love at its maximum height and at its lowest. She knew love came in sacrifices, which was what she had done for her Lord. But she didn't receive any acknowledgement for it.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix knew she was treading in dangerous territory, but her master's take on love intrigued her. Was there something causing this belligerent outlook?

"You haven't answered my first question, my Lord, have you ever loved?"

This answer was relayed quickly. "No, Bellatrix. Why are you bothering me such insignificant, meaningless questions?"

She'd crossed the line.

"I was—curious, my Lord. If you wish it, I will leave your chambers immediately."

"Exactly what I asked of you the first time." He turned his head and Bellatrix shivered voluntarily; his scarlet eyes were boring into her own. "Leave now, and don't return until you have adequately performed what I want you to do."

"Yes, my Lord." She bowed respectfully and retreated from the room, the murky answers she had retrieved from him burning in her mind and frustrating her.

Why was he so closed off? Had something happened in this past to change his opinion on love? Or had he been born like this? Her mind didn't do her any favors as she contemplated what had made him like this.

Falling in love was one of things humans had no control over; it was nature's way of telling them there was hope and light. Love was a saving grace; it could illuminate a path even in the gloomiest of times.

Bellatrix had seen what love could do; it was a powerful force. It could break some people and strengthen others; love could even mean the difference between life and death.

She sighed. Unrequited love was hard.


	22. Ready When You Are (Jily)

**Written for Hogwarts Musical Chairs and the Relay Race (710 meters)**

 **Also for the Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge?- 264. Three Broomsticks**

 **Word Count: 717**

* * *

"You think this is the one?"

"Yes!" Alice spun around in the flashy number, proudly flaunting it for me to see. "It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

"If you're sure," I replied uncertainly.

Alice twirled in front of the mirror one last time, assessing herself before she bought it. "I think Frank'll like it," she said confidently, turning to the female associate standing patiently by the rack, "I'll take this one."

"That'll be one-hundred fifty Galleons," the lady replied, walking to the register.

"Done."

Alice paid for the dress and went to change. I wandered around the store, looking for something to catch my eye.

An emerald dress was hanging on the rack next to the one Alice had found her dress. It was strapless and sequined, with a modest neckline and a flair at the end. I could imagine myself wearing this dress, complete with a stylish updo and makeup, and I could only envision James's awestruck face as he ran his eyes up and down my body. I giggled involuntarily.

"Do you like it?" asked the associate suddenly, causing me to jump and redden.

"Yeah-I mean, yes, I do," I responded truthfully.

"Then what're you waiting for? Take it!" She thrust the dress into my arms, beaming all the while. Flustered, I tried to give it back to her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't," I explained, engaging in a tug-of-war with the associate, "Let me at least pay for it."

"Nonsense!" she exclaimed, "I can see you're obviously in love with this dress, so I want you to have it free of charge."

"Just take it, Lily," Alice cut in, causing me to squeak in surprise.

"Alice-"  
"Lily, it's not everyday you get a free dress. Just take it, for Merlin's sake!"

"Fine," I relented, finally letting the silky fabric fall into my possession, "but I will pay for it later."

"No, dear, don't worry about paying for it."

I groaned in protest, but Alice seized my wrist and dragged me out of the store.

"C'mon, let's go to the Three Broomsticks. I could really use a butterbeer," Alice said cheerfully, adding as she spotted my sullen face, "Besides, James might be there!"

That did the trick. My mood improved considerably at the prospect of my fancy being there.

Sure enough, as we entered the crowded pub, we immediately located James, who was sitting at the bar and laughing with his friends, his glasses askew and a crooked grin on his face.

A dreamy sigh escaped my mouth and Alice smirked. " _Someone's_ in love," she said teasingly.

I snapped out of my daze. "Alice!" I squeaked, mortified.

"Relax, Lils, no one heard," she assured me, rolling her eyes, "Merlin forbid that someone overhear that our sweet Head Girl has taken a fancy to the notorious prankster and Head Boy."

Not completely convinced, I followed her to a booth where Frank was waiting. His eyes raked over Alice as we approached.

"Afternoon, Lily," he said courteously and I responded in kind. He then turned his attention to Alice, murmuring words that I could not hear. Evidently, they were extremely seductive, because Alice blushed and squealed loudly.

Smiling slightly, I retreated from the booth to let the two lovebirds have some privacy.

Scanning the bustling pub, I saw a couple more friends of mine: Marlene McKinnon and Hestia Jones. Marlene waved me over.

"Where's Alice?" Hestia asked the moment I arrived.

"With Frank." I smirked slyly, causing their eyebrows to raise. I didn't need to elaborate.

"Hullo, Lily," said a deep, masculine voice and the temperature of my body automatically rose as I spun to see James Potter.

His hands were shoved into his pockets as he smiled nervously. Instantly, a blush surfaced.

"H-Hello," I squeaked, mentally cursing.

I nearly fainted as his radiant smile, directed at me, seemed to broaden. Behind me, Marlene was winking discreetly at Hestia.

"What's up?" James asked casually, slinging an arm over my shoulder.

I almost died right then.

Hestia took pity on me and answered, "Nothing much. You?"

"Just came over to talk to my beautiful girlfriend."

Hestia exchanged a look with Marlene. "We'll leave you alone then."

They stood and departed before I could protest.

"So," he murmured huskily, "now that we're alone..."

I smiled coyly. "Ready when you are."


	23. Mismatched Socks (DeanLuna)

Written for Hogwarts Speed Drabble: (pairing) DeanLuna, (dialogue) "Why are you wearing mismatched socks?", (word) count

Slight AU in which Dean never dates Ginny.

Word count: 294

* * *

He meets Luna for the first time at the first DA gathering.

She's wearing mismatched socks and her dirty blonde hair is bundled up in a sloppy bun, but her eyes are bright with energy and she gazes at Harry with unsuppressed excitement. It's clear she's enjoying this rebellion and Dean can't help but revel with her.

The second time he meets her is an accidental collision in a corridor during class change. The contents of her bookbag go spilling everywhere and they are sent sprawling to the floor.

A few passerby laugh at her dazed state and with newfound anger, he glares back with more heat than the sun can orovide..

The gratefulness is immediately expressed on her pale face and with a kind smile, Dean helps her gather her belongings, not caring he's going to be late to class.

And suddenly, he finds himself developing a budding friendship with the odd girl. He accompanies her on her random strolls. She helps him with spellwork they learn in the DA, which she is surprisingly good at. They share stories and laughter, hand-knitted sweaters and comforters. They are inseparable, despite being in different houses

They share their first kiss in Hogsmeade, on a cold and snowy December afternoon. The wind blows her blonde hair into her silver eyes and he gently brushes it aside. Her eyes are magnetic and he finds himself drawn to her. He can count the number of snowflakes on her lashes.

When they break apart, Dean looks bashfully at his feet and sees that Luna is wearing another pair of mismatched socks, the same pair she wore when they first met. He asks the question that's been on his mind for quite some time.

"Why are you wearing mismatched socks?"


	24. Rebellion (Luna)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Back to Scool Event:** (quote) 'It always seems impossible until it's done.'

 **Honeycomb Challenge:** VoldemortWins!AU

 **Writing Club:** _TV Show of the Month (Veronica Mars)-_ _Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie-_ (character) Luna Lovegood (action) skipping (dialogue) "Resistance is futile."

 **Word Count: 416**

* * *

The world is under his dark reign of terror, and there is nothing she can do about it.

She watches the world's the world crumble in front of her eyes. There is no resistance, no energy, everything is just dull and lifeless.

No one has any morale, not ever since he died. Even her own best friend, once a spitfire and ablaze with determination, is ready to cave.

Luna lives in a world where chaos has transformed into listlessness in a matter of moments. She lives in a world where what ifs are reality. A world full of fear and despair welcomes her whenever she opens the door.

She hates it.

Her father, so frail but with an inkling of wisdom, says to her, "Resistance is futile, my Luna. He is our sovereign now, and to resist means imminent death. We must learn to live with it, because our hope is deceased along with our prospective savior."

But Luna doesn't want to live in a world full of suffering and hopelessness. She wants a world where sunshine and happiness prevails and the turmoil is only a mere memory.

Luna wants a rebellion.

The revolution succeeded the first time, so why not try it again?

She goes from home to home, risking her own life and trying to enlist an army. She travels by thestral to remain undetected. She attempts to rally the remnants of a shattered alliance.

Again, no one believes her. Why would anyone believe Loony Lovegood, thee girl with the outlandish theories and conspiracies?

Skipping over downtown London, where most of the persecution of Muggles and Muggleborns is at, she arrives at Ottery St. Catchpole, where a grieving family resides.

The Waasleys have lost two biological children to the war, Bill and Fred, but they've lost many others very dear to both them and Luna. It's one thing they have in common.

Luna hates seeing her best friend this way. Ginny looks tearful and distressed. Luna exploits her disconsolation, because she can read her friend so well and her hurt is contagious.

And finally, she has her first recruit.

When Luna looks at Ginny and makes the offer, she can see the light of determination rekindle in her eyes. She wants the same things Luna does: revenge, redemption, and righting a wrong.

They called it ludicrous. They called it unfathomable. But as Luna knows, it always seems impossible until it's done.

Maybe they could overthrow the darkness and create an empire built upon light.


	25. Revenge (Severus)

**Written for:**

 **Assignment 3 (DADA)-** _Task: Write about someone using the Cruciatus Curse and why he/she does it. Please try to also focus on their thoughts and emotions while casting the curse._ **Extra Prompts:** (word) twilight

 **The Honeycomb Challenge:** (location) Spinner's End

 **Back to School Event:** 23\. (character) Severus Snape

 **Writing Club:** Themed List- Spinner's End

 **Word Count: 507**

 **-Warning for Slight Torture-**

* * *

Severus wants revenge.

He wants revenge for his cruelty and neglect as child, all inflicted upon him by his abusive, drunken father.

The screams of his mother as she is being beaten up echoes hauntingly in his ears. Her battered and bruised body dragging itself through the kitchen door is still imprinted in his mind.

This is only one instance. Several incidents have occurred since then, until finally his mother couldn't bear it any longer and left her husband shortly after Severus graduated and was living on his own.

Because of the constant mistreatment is the reason he sought comfort in going to Hogwarts. He sought refuge under Dumbledore's wing, where the hellhole he'd been raised in couldn't reach him.

But Severus still wants to wreak vengeance upon the man who robbed happiness from him. The man who his mother mistakenly married.

He can hear his father laughing loudly as he approaches the dingy, rickety house, no doubt already intoxicated. As he peers through the window, he sees his father knock back another glass of alcohol then proceed to laugh raucously. Anger bubbles to life in the form of a hot, boiling pit of lava in Severus's stomach and he draws his wand.

He blasts open the door, obliterating it completely. The laughter suddenly comes to a halt and he finds himself staring into the cloudy eyes of Tobias Snape.

"Boy!" Tobias slurs, sluggishly getting to his feet and lumbering over to Severus. "You dare show your facccccce in heere again?"

Severus allows pure, unadulterated rage to consume him, letting his emotions take control of his voice and movements.

"You _slimy_ scumbag," he hisses. "You _useless_ bastard. I ought to tear you apart with my bare hands. But I won't stoop to your level."

Tobias sneers before bursting into cacophonous laughter, oddly comprehending Severus's unmasked threat. "Whatcha gonna do then? If you don' wanna settle this like men—"

"There are other methods, you utterly miserable swine." With a cold smile that would make Lord Voldemort envious, he flicks his wand and casts the Cruciatus Curse.

His father's ensuing screams of agony are music to his ears. Each scream he elicits sent a round of pleasure through Severus's body.

"This is for all the pain you imposed on my mother and me," Severus snarls. "And _this_ is for your stupidity and carelessness."

He raises his wand higher, channeling all of his fury into one curse. " _Crucio_!"

Another shrill scream pierces through the quiet of Spinner's End. Those nearby peek out of their windows and only see the outline of man in black robes with a stick in his hand sweep out of the old drunk's home, a satisfied yet mirthless smile on his face. The twilight enshrouds his menacing frame, more chilling than the night itself. The onlookers shiver, but they are powerless, so they quickly pull their shades shut, trying to rid themselves of the frightening image.

And Severus? He lets his father descend slowly into the waiting arms of Death.

Revenge has never been so sweet.


	26. You're Not Alone (LuciusNarcissa)

**Written for…**

 **Hogwarts Assignment 4- |Astrology and Horoscopes|** EARTH-task: _Write about someone sticking by/defending a person who did something wrong._ **Extra Prompts:** (character) Draco Malfoy, (color) aquamarine

 **Writing Club |Showtime, Act One|-** Right Hand Man: (word) Assistance

 **Roald Dahl Day—** 120\. Bananaberry scoopajelly - Write a pairing you've never written before.

 **Song Lyrics Challenge- |Sweet Transvestite, Rocky Horror Picture Show|** "Don't judge a book by its cover."

 **Word Count: 878**

… **oOo…**

Narcissa is ambitious and clever, so when Lucius begins to seek her out, she immediately accepts. She knows he has money and fame, she's aware that he comes from a prestigious family and can spoil her rotten.

But she doesn't really care about those minor amenities that come with being his girlfriend, because there is so much more to him than meets the eye.

To those who are not close to him, they only see coldness and superiority. They see an arrogant, rich man whose vanity is irritating. Narcissa understands; after all, she's been an outsider.

But they don't see the warmth underlying the frigidity. There is honesty and selflessness waiting to be unearthed, and Narcissa has the shovel. Now she needs to dig.

She finally manages to uncover it sometime later, when she learns of his plans of the future. He intends to marry her then proceed to join the dark forces threatening to vanquish the light side. The honest side of him is discovered and Narcissa is glad trust is established between them..

His selflessness is revealed when their beloved son Draco is born. He is the momentary sunshine in a hurricane; their lives revolve him like the Earth around the Sun.

He acts aloof and tough, but she knows Lucius has a soft spot for their son. Oftentimes, she catches Lucius spending time with Draco, sometimes setting aside his own duties to bond with his son. He claims that he wants Draco to be "uncorrupted by the cowards"and raised to not be intimidated by them. Narcissa knows better. He just wants to bind with his "baby dragon" as he so lovingly nicknamed the baby boy.

Draco has blonde hair, inherited from both sides of his family; he has grey eyes, so innocently shining with the joys of being a baby. It makes Narcissa long for her own childhood, when things were so much simpler, when she was "Cissy" to her sisters.

They ultimately decide to stop at one child. That unfortunately earns Draco the title of a privileged, entitled only child.

When he learns to walk, his parents let him interact with other children. However, they restrict who he gets to play with. They try multiple pureblooded children before they resort to inviting over the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur have a young son Draco's age. They are blood-traitors, but they are pureblooded.

Their boy, Ronald, is impertinent and of course, he and her mannerly son clash. Narcissa feels proud for how she has raised him to reject incompetent blood-traitors. His parents apologize profusely but Lucius holds his head up in a dignified manner and tells them in the kindest terms possible to leave and never return to their residence again.

Dignity. She feels proud. Haughty. Arrogant.

Merlin's pants, she's turning out like her husband; a true Malfoy. And she couldn't be happier.

She stands by him through thick and thin, through good times and bad, and guides him through pain and hardship.

When he sends Draco off to school, he tells him to be strong and righteous. To be tenacious and unyielding. To scorn others who are below him. To not readily accept assistance from others.

She feels thrilled when her son comes back a better boy; the beginnings of a good son.

And then war comes. It's inevitable; the Dark Lord has been engineering a plan for years, even in death. When he is resurrected, the entire world is exposed to his vengeance and wrath.

Lucius has fallen out of his good graces, dragging the rest of his family with him. He has become more of a family man and his loyalty to his master is faltering. He claims that he has been faithful to his master for all the years he has been dead. But the Dark Lord doesn't believe him.

Narcissa watches as her husband struggles to redeem himself, to dig himself out of a hole. She watches as he takes out his misery on his son and puts nearly impossible expectations on both of them. She tries to support him, but she is struggling too, to keep it together for her son. He needs her.

And then Lucius does the unthinkable: he breaks. He shatters into fragments of his old self. The shell of his former self is destroyed as his wand is robbed from him.

And everyone is jeering tauntingly at them as their reputation is tarnished. Draco's face is whiter than a sheet as his innocence is demolished. Charity Burbage is thrown to the table. Not a single piece of remorse.

The Dark Lord's face is frosty as he purrs, "Dinner, Nagini."

And the venomous serpent slithers towards the petrified body, lunging—

And Draco vomits.

Sick splatters the table, dripping into his lap, the others recoiling. The Dark Lord eyes him with an unreadable expression. Lucius moves of his own accord, vanishing the puke before his stomach gives in. The table is now pristine, the aquamarine cloth draping the table unblemished.

Draco shuts his eyes as his father chances a look at him. They will all be punished, they know that much.

But Narcissa is grateful to her husband, because he is brave, strong, and loves his son unconditionally.

And she will stand by him, even if she has to walk through hell.


	27. My Everything (Jily)

**Written for...**

 **Writing Club |Showtime Act One|:** Alexander Hamilton- (character) Harry Potter

 **Writing Club |OTP Challenge|:** _Write about your OTP with a baby (doesn't have to be their own)._ **Prompts:** (action) Singing,(dialogue) "This is going better than I expected.", (word) Direction, (spell) Reparo, (object) Spoon

 **Stairs Challenge |Staircase 3 (easy)|:** _W_ _rite a story in which ice-cream is important._ **Prompt:** (object) flowers

 **National Comic Book Day:** Hero- Harry Potter

 **Roald Dahl Day:** Pastry room- Genre: fluff

 **Family Day:** Potter Family

* * *

Lily sings a soft lullaby to Harry, cradling him in her arms with utmost gentleness. Her calming voice soothes the fretful baby, his eyes fluttering shut.

James walks in, a tub of toffee ice cream in his hands, a silver spoon stuck in it. He stands by the couch for a moment, watching fondly as his wife rocks his son to sleep.

"This is going better than I expected," he remarks, causing Lily to startle and glare at him.

"Shh," she whispers. "I just got him to go to sleep. Poor kid needs it."

James nods, his face taking on a more serious expression. Ever since they had gone into hiding, they had stayed awake for long fearing for their safety. Unfortunately, Harry had taken it upon himself to stay up with his parents, despite their best efforts to make him sleep.

Lily stands slowly as to not wake her slumbering son. James follows her as she heads to the nursery, carrying the tub of ice cream with him.

She sets him down carefully in his crib. Harry shifts a little and they freeze, but he merely rolls over into a more comfortable position. Lily places a stuffed hippo next to him and his tiny arms wrap around it. Lily's heart melts.

James and Lily admire their peaceful baby for a few moments, their own bodies releasing tension from watching such a serene scene. Then James's hands begin to numb and he realises he is still holding the ice cream tub.

"Love, we'd better eat this before it melts," he hisses, retreating from the room.

Lily casts her eyes once more to Harry, before quietly shutting the door behind her.

Lily joins her husband on the couch, where he is already gorging on the frozen dessert. Lily giggles, dipping a finger into the container and smearing the ice cream on James's nose. He yelps with outrage and smears some on her cheek.

Soon, they are fingerpainting each other with the ice cream. James lathers some onto her other cheek and forehead while Lily dabs some on his chin and both cheeks.

They are laughing so hard they fail to notice a wail coming from the direction of Harry's room.

Lily hears it first with her motherly senses. She jumps to her feet and practically sprints to his room, her wand gripped tightly in her non-sticky hand. James trails her, equipped with his own wand.

They expect to find a Death Eater, or worse, Voldemort, but when they barge into his room, nobody's there. Instead, Harry is clutching two halves of his stuffed hippo and extremely upset.

Lily immediately lowers her wand and rushes to the crib.

"Aw, poor Harry," she coos, "did you rip your stuffed animal again?"

Harry merely cries harder.

"All right, all right," Lily says placatingly. "Nothing a simple _Reparo_ won't fix. _Reparo._ "

The stuffed toy stitches itself back together and Harry's crying stops instantaneously.

The two parents watch amusedly as Harry, his thumb creeping to his mouth, lies back down and miraculously falls back asleep.

Lily reaches out, hesitates, and withdraws her hand, not wanting to disturb Harry. The angelic boy sleeps on, looking more tranquil than either of them could hope to feel.

"My two favorite boys," she murmurs, lacing the hand with the wedding ring on it through James's one hand, meanwhile gripping the bars of Harry's crib.

Smiling tenderly, James conjures a couple of flowers—lilies—and tucks one behind her ear and sets the other beside the sleeping boy.

"My everything," he whispers lovingly, his hand lingering on the bar next to Lily's.

* * *

 _Word Count: 602_


	28. Surprise (AliceJames)

**Written for...**

 **Roald Dahl Day-** Dimpleberry flavoured: Write about Alice Longbottom

 **Writing Club |Showtime, Act One|:** What Comes Next?- (word) Query

 **Battle of the Black Lake:** AliceJames with bonus dialogue "This is a surprise."

 **Word Count: 633**

* * *

"Don't open your eyes," James advises, his hand lightly brushing the small of her back as he steers her. "This is a surprise."

"Where are we going?" Alice queries, secretly enjoying the touch of his callused hand.

"I told you, it's a surprise. Trust me."

Alice doesn't reply, her mind spinning with a dozen possibilities.

"Watch the corner," cautions James, applying slightly more pressure to her back to guide her around the sharp turn.

Alice immediately feels the ground beginning to slope up. This familiar stretch of ground can only mean they are headed to Gryffindor tower.

To confirm her suspicions, James warns, "Careful, there are steps here."

A sudden idea strikes the brunette. "Why don't you carry me up?" she asks slyly, halting in her tracks.

"Wh-what?" James stammers. Alice can picture his handsome face turning red.

She shrugs innocently. "I mean, you don't want me to trip on a step or anything, right? Because my eyes are closed, I can't see where I'm going. Please, James?"

She can feel his resolve weakening. "Fine," he relents. "But don't think that this is going to become a regular thing. I'm only doing this because I don't want you to land yourself in the hospital wing."

Alice is so ecstatic she would kiss him if she could find his lips.

Her boyfriend carefully scoops her into his arms bridal-style. The movement sends a thrill through Alice as she hears his breath hitch and she swallows back her own nervousness.

"You look really pretty, by the way," he murmurs in her ear.

She playfully swats him and James elicits a protesting sound.

"I know," she replies. "Now let's go, handsome, I thought you had a surprise for me."

* * *

James doesn't drop her the moment they reach the top of the stairs; he feels perfectly content with her warm weight in his arms. He carries her all the way to the tower, insisting she keep her eyes shut. She complies but badgers him with questions.

"Where are we going?"

He seals his lips.

"When can I open my eyes?"

No response.

"James, c'mon! Tell me."

He finally snaps.

"Just trust me, Alice!"

She falls silent after that, her pink lips pouty.

James sighs, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry for snapping, but I can't answer any of those questions. Otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I understand." This time, she allows a neutral expression to consume her face.

They finally arrive at the portrait of the Fat Lady and James sets Alice down with forewarning.

"Now, don't be scared," he says.

"Why would I be? James, what's going on?"

"Hinkypunk," is his reply.

The portrait swings open and Alice opens her eyes and steps inside.

"SURPRISE!" Fifty or so people pop out from behind couches, armchairs, and underneath tables.

The room is decorated beautifully. Scarlet and gold banners proclaiming, "Happy Birthday!" are hanging from the walls. Everyone is beaming, staring expectantly at Alice.

Said girl has a hand over her mouth, pure and unadulterated shock overcoming her. She rounds on James, who smiles bashfully.

"Happy birthday, my love," he declares.

Alice turns back to the crowd. Lily steps forward.

"James planned all of this," she says, smiling warmly at the flabbergasted young woman. "He spent weeks collaborating with us," she gestures to the rest of the room! "and he made several runs to Hogsmeade to get the supplies. He wanted to throw the perfect party for you, since you're of age."

Alice is numb, but she manages to squeak out a "Thank you!"

"Anything for you," he returns graciously.

And that's when the crowd of Alice's friends and housemates engulf her, and she has never felt so happy. Her eyes lock with the one person who made this happen.

"I love you," she mouths.

He grins. "I know."


End file.
